militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
96th Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type= |role=Air defence |size=Regiment |command_structure= 31 (North Midland) AA Brigade 62 AA Brigade Middle East Forces 69 AA Brigade |current_commander= |garrison= Castleford Woodlesford |battles= The Blitz }} 96th Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery, was an air defence unit of Britain's Territorial Army (TA) formed in West Yorkshire during the period of international tension leading up to the outbreak of World War II. It defended the West Riding during the early part of the war and then served in the Middle East. The regiment continued in the postwar TA until amalgamated in 1955. Origin The Territorial Army was rapidly expanded following the Munich Crisis, particularly the Anti-Aircraft (AA) branch of the Royal Artillery (RA). 96th Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA was among the new units raised in the Spring of 1939. It was formed in the West Yorkshire towns of Castleford and Halifax in April and was soon joined by an experienced TA battery from Leeds:Litchfield, p. 267.Monthly Army List, May 1939.AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files.96 HAA Rgt at RA 39–45. * Regimental Headquarters (RHQ) at Castleford * 186 AA Battery at Oulton – from 66th (Leeds Rifles) (West Yorkshire Regiment) AA Regiment, joined after May 1939 * 287 AA Battery at Pontefract – originally intended for 92nd Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery, which never formed * 294 AA Battery at Castleford * 295 AA Battery at Halifax * 296 AA Battery at Halifax World War II Mobilisation and Phoney War In June 1939, as the international situation worsened, a partial mobilisation of Anti-Aircraft Command's TA units was begun in a process known as 'couverture', whereby each unit did a month's tour of duty in rotation to man selected AA gun and searchlight positions. On 24 August, ahead of the declaration of war, AA Command was fully mobilised at its war stations.Routledge, pp. 65–6, 371. The new regiment mobilised as part of 31 (North Midland) AA Brigade in 7th AA Division, defending Yorkshire including the Gun Defence Areas (GDAs) at Leeds and Sheffield.Routledge, Table LVIII, p 376; Table LIX, p. 377; Table LX, p. 378. Luckily, the months of the Phoney War that followed mobilisation allowed AA Command to address its equipment and manpower shortages. When the War Office released the first intakes of Militiamen to the Command in early 1940, most were found to be in low physical categories and without training. 31 AA Bde reported that out of 1000 recruits sent for duty, '50 had to be discharged immediately because of serious medical defects, another 20 were judged to be mentally deficient and a further 18 were unfit to do any manual labour such as lifting ammunition'. Fitness and training was greatly improved by the time Britain's AA defences were seriously tested during the Battle of Britain and Blitz.Pile's despatch.Routledge, pp. 373–4. Battle of Britain In the summer of 1940, all RA units manning the older 3-inch or newer 3.7-inch and 4.5-inch guns were designated as Heavy AA (HAA) regiments to distinguish them from the new Light AA (LAA) regiments appearing in the order of battle.Litchfield. 66th (Leeds Rifles) HAA Rgt left 31 AA Bde during 1940 and was sent to the Orkney and Shetland Defences (OSDEF) to defend the Royal Navy's base at Scapa Flow; it took 296 HAA Bty with it as its third battery, leaving 96th HAA with four (187, 286, 294, 295).Farndale, Annex D.Routledge, Table LXV, p. 396.Organization of the Field Force in the United Kingdom and Order of Battle, Part 12, Orkney and Shetland Defences, 1940, The National Archives (TNA), Kew, file WO 212/114. The main action in the Battle of Britain was over Southern England, but after its defeat the Luftwaffe turned its attention to night bombing of London and the industrial cities of the UK. On 1 November 1940 AA Command created a new 10th AA Division by taking the two southern brigade areas from 7th AA Division together with a newly-formed 62 AA Bde. 96th HAA Regiment was assigned to 62 AA Bde, which had responsibility for the air defence of Leeds and Sheffield while 31 AA Bde concentrated on East Yorkshire and the Humber.Collier, Chapter 17.10 AA Division 1940 at RA 39–45.Order of Battle of Non-Field Force Units in the United Kingdom, Part 27: AA Command, 12 May 1941, with amendments, TNA file WO 212/79. The Blitz At the time 10th AA Division was created, the industrial towns of the UK were under regular attack by night, to which the limited AA defences replied as best they could. West Yorkshire, despite its important industrial facilities, steelworks, aircraft and ordnance factories, was at a considerable distance from the Luftwaffe 's bases and was less often raided than coastal targets and The Midlands. Nevertheless, Sheffield was badly bombed on 12 and 15 December 1940 (the Sheffield Blitz), Leeds on 14 March 1941 (the Leeds Blitz), Hull on 18 March (the Hull Blitz) and on 7 and 8 May, when Sheffield was also hit again.Collier, Appendix XXX and Appendix XXXIRoutledge, p. 394. There were still too few AA guns for the tasks set them, and in March 1941 AA Command was obliged to shift some HAA guns from Sheffield to Liverpool, which was under much heavier attack.Collier, Chapter 18. The Blitz ended in May 1941. During the autumn of 1941 287 HAA Bty was assigned to a newly-formed 128th HAA Rgt and was replaced in 96th HAA Rgt by 447 HAA Bty, which had been formed in May. New HAA regiments joined 62 AA Bde at the beginning of 1942, and in May 96th HAA Rgt left AA Command to mobilise for overseas service, leaving 447 HAA Bty to help form a new 161st HAA Rgt.Order of Battle of Non-Field Force Units in the United Kingdom, Part 27: AA Command, 2 December 1941, with amendments, TNA file WO 212/80.Order of Battle of Non-Field Force Units in the United Kingdom, Part 27: AA Command, 14 May 1942, with amendments, TNA file WO 212/81. Middle East 96th HAA Regiment was among the flow of reinforcements being sent to Middle East Forces (MEF), arriving by October 1942. After the Second Battle of El Alamein, 96th HAA Rgt formed part of the defences of the Suez Canal, Cairo and the port of Suez under 21 AA Bde. The regiment remained with the Eastern Mediterranean AA Group throughout 1943, but by the beginning of 1944 the air threat had diminished and manpower was urgently required elsewhere. In June 1944 96th HAA Rgt was one of a number of AA units whose men were drafted to other units (often infantry) and the regiment was placed in suspended animation.Joslen, p. 484.Routledge, pp. 155, 160–1; Table XXV, p. 164. Postwar When the TA was reconstituted in 1947 the regiment was reformed at Woodlesford, outside Leeds, as 496 (Mixed) Heavy AA Regiment. ('Mixed' indicated that members of the Women's Royal Army Corps were integrated into the unit). It formed part of 69 AA Brigade at Leeds.474–519 Rgts RA at British Army 1945 on.Farndale, Annex M.Litchfield, Appendix 5.Routledge, Table LXXIV, p. 441.Watson, TA 1947. AA Command was disbanded on 10 March 1955 and there were wholescale amalgamations among its units. 496 HAA Regiment merged into 466 (Leeds Rifles) LAA Rgt in which it formed R Battery. In 1961 the TA was further reduced and 466th HAA Rgt was converted back to infantry and merged with its original parent unit, 7th (Leeds Rifles) Battalion, West Yorkshire Regiment.Litchfield, p. 266. Notes References * [http://www.ibiblio.org/hyperwar/UN/UK/UK-Defence-UK/index.html Basil Collier, History of the Second World War, United Kingdom Military Series: The Defence of the United Kingdom, London: HM Stationery Office, 1957.] * Gen Sir Martin Farndale, History of the Royal Regiment of Artillery: The Years of Defeat: Europe and North Africa, 1939–1941, Woolwich: Royal Artillery Institution, 1988/London: Brasseys, 1996, . * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military Press, 2003, . * Norman E.H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, . * [https://www.thegazette.co.uk/London/issue/38149/page/5973 Gen Sir Frederick Pile's despatch: 'The Anti-Aircraft Defence of the United Kingdom from 28th July, 1939, to 15th April, 1945' London Gazette 18 December 1947] * Brig N.W. Routledge, History of the Royal Regiment of Artillery: Anti-Aircraft Artillery 1914–55, London: Royal Artillery Institution/Brassey's, 1994, External sources * British Army units from 1945 on * Orders of Battle at Patriot Files * Royal Artillery 1939–1945 (archive site) * [http://www.orbat.info/history/historical/uk/ta47.html Graham Watson, The Territorial Army 1947] Category:Military units and formations in the West Riding of Yorkshire Category:Castleford Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Heavy anti-aircraft regiments of the Royal Artillery